The Lost
by Vampire-Mistress
Summary: When Selphie died one yr. ago. Irvine was lost but, when Selphie haunts him for want he did to her...will she make him pay? Please R&R!
1. Found

A/N: Please read this! I don't even know where I'm going  
with this story yet...but trust me this is gonna be good!!!  
Oh, and if you don't reveiw I won't go on with this story.  
So...please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The lonely cowboy walked out the door. He ignored all the girls who  
wanted to date him because he knew none of them will be "the one". He  
couldn't stop thinking about the girl who changed his life. She always  
cheered him up when he was alone. That girl was Selphie Tilmitt. She   
was the only one who didn't care how you looked, or your sleeping problems.  
The cowboy saw a friend of his. His name was Squall Leonheart. Squall even  
had a love one to care for! No one will understand the pain he went threw.  
His world had died one year ago,but it still remains like the acciadent happend  
yesterday.Another one of his friends came up to him. His name is Zell Dincht.  
"Hey! What's up Irvine?" Zell asked Irvine.  
"Nothing..." Irvine said slowly in a whisper.   
" Your still bummed out?" Zell asked while he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah." he answered when he put his backed on the wall slowly falling  
down on the floor. Zell sat next to Irvine on the floor.  
" She told me to live up everyday,always put a smile on my face..."  
" Do you want to talk about it?" Zell said rubbing Irvine's back.  
"Don't touch me." Irvine yelled.  
"Do you?" Zell asked when he stopped rubbing Irvine's back.  
" I appreciate that you want to help and all-"   
"But..." Zell said.  
" But I've been thinking about a lot of things."  
"Like..." Zell said.  
" Like, how I'm going to get over the fact that I'm still alive,like how  
how I'm never going to sing the "Train" song, like how I'm never going to live  
life-" Irvine got interrupted by Zell.  
"Dude, since you promised to be happy and all that stuff...you should have your  
turn of fun!" Zell acknowlegde.  
" Plus do you know how many people I lost? It's proberly like..."  
Zell stopped talking because Irvine left withoout him knowing.  
Zell got up and turn to the direction where he saw Irvine left.  
" FINE!!!" Zell yelled.   
Irvine walked to his dorm door. He opened his door and walked to where his desk was.  
Then he openned his desk drawer to get some papers.  
" Never thought I've use these.." He said.  
" Selphie I know you always wanted to do this but, you never did. So I'm gonna do it for ya."  
Irvine felt a chill on his spine. He got up from his chair to look around. He looked everywhere..  
but...the bathroom. So he walked to the bathroom door. The chills on his back grew larger.  
Irvine, opened the door. The shower was on, the toilet was flushing.   
" What the hell.."  
He saw bloody footsteps on the floor. The footsteps was towards the shower.  
The cowboy opened the shower slide door. There was a body figure, it looked a lot like Selphie!  
The thing in the shower was chained in the tub. The two hands were chained on the corner's on the  
top part of the tub, as same as the feet. It's stomach was opened.   
" S-Selphie???" Irvine said leaning on his shoulder. He drop down on his knees.   
"What happened???"  
The figure was choking,or trying to breath.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Irvine ran out the door. 


	2. Moments Like This

Chapter 2 Moments Like This   
  
Irvine, dashed into Zell, he didn't apperciate that.   
"Is "ME" time over now?" Zell steamed. Irvine just grabbed Zells shirt.   
"Hey, watch it you-!" He tried to complete his sentence only to recognize a smeared memory, Selphie Tilmitt.   
"No way!"   
" Is this some kind of a prank?" Irvine cried. Zell just stood there, motionless.  
" I didn't do this one, whoever did is gonna get a A+ in his ass!"   
" This is serious!" Irvine crawled to the floor. Zell walked towards the white big tub in Irvine's bathroom. While Irvine wasn't looking, Zell poked the Selphie-looking creature.  
Irvine looked behind him to see Zell sticked to the figure, almost getting sucked in.  
" Help! Irvine, can't you hear me?" Zell screamed as loud as he could.   
Irvine couldn't hear a thing, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts, and it seemed to be impossible to get through him. It seemed like he was in his own world.  
Zell was sinking into Selphie. The more he sank, the more blood came out of Selphie.  
Irvine's eyes turned black, it was as if, he was crying at the same time. While Zell was sinking, and Irvine was drifting, no one was listening to the screams of the blonde little boy.   
" Bye…"  
The only thing left was one of his gloves and a lost soul.   
" I'm Back!" "Selphie" said in an annoying tone of voice. She stepped out of the tub with only a ripped yellow dress on.   
As she walked out the bloody tub, Irvine regained conscience.   
Selphie looked down at her sweet lost Irvine.  
" Missed me? My sweet cowboy, come back." Irvine stared at Selphie, never in his life he thought she would come back to see his lost…late love.  
Selphie kissed Irvine passionately on his lips.   
" You were so lonely, luckily you met me," she stated.  
"Your pathetic little friend has no meaning to live, he never made you truly happy"  
Irvine blinked a few times, he recognized who was at once who the woman was, Selphie.   
"S-Selphie…Are you.for real?" Irvine said while touching her face.   
" Of course it's me silly! Aren't you happy to see me?"   
Selphie paused for a moment then her beautiful eyes turned into the darkest of night.   
"What's happening?" The confused cowboy asked.  
Soon, Selphie's eyes turned to her original color. A scream was coming off her, familiar screams.  
Irvine couldn't take it anymore; he got up hearing the familiar scream.   
" Zell? What did ya do with Zell!" Selphie smiled while, she trapped the scream in her.   
" Nothing, do you care for Zell more than me? Is he "important" to you?"  
" I-I-…Love you." Irvine finally said. His hat went down to cover his brown eyes.  
"Was that so hard for you? Tee-hee!" She giggled in delight. Irvine had tears in his eyes, but tried to hide them.   
Selphie opened the bathroom door, and then walked towards Irvine's bed. Irvine got up from his position and walked to Selphie hugging her gently on her hips.  
" Let's go outside, to play! It'll be fun like old times.." Selphie sighed.   
" How did you come back to me? I thought you were dead?"   
Selphie put her hands on her hips removing Irvine's hands from hers. She has an upset face on her.   
" You're not happy to see me! I get it now, you got a new girlfriend; to take my place!" Irvine was shocked of her reaction, he was only curious….then again curiosity killed the cat!   
" I don't have another girlfriend! No one could ever replace you, even if I did; you are dead. Plus, I love you! Replacing you would only hurt me." Irvine replied.   
Selphie walked towards the out door of his dorm; with her eyes glaring at him. She opened the brown little door and walked out, leaving Irvine with nothing but a dirty bathroom. 


End file.
